


Get Some

by chip_ahoys



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, lux gets his face fucked and survives, vague hand gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chip_ahoys/pseuds/chip_ahoys
Summary: This is a terrible idea, Xaldin thought.In which Luxord gets what he wants and Xaldin is begrudginly eager to comply.
Relationships: Luxord/Xaldin (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Get Some

This is a terrible idea, Xaldin thought for the tenth time that evening.

Aside from the fact that it is downright improper and utterly asinine, it’s thoroughly _unprofessional_. It’s still fairly early in the day, barely past five in the evening, and Xaldin knows majority of the Organization’s members should be returning from their mission and reporting their findings before being dismissed by now, which means anyone, literally anyone, could walk into his room at any given moment for whatever reason.

To make matters worse, Xaldin knows all the risks that come along with this little plot but is incapable to make the man stop, especially when Luxord takes the tip of his shaft into his mouth and swirls his tongue around the meaty head like _that._

He also knows, _without a shadow of a doubt_ , that Luxord will stop as soon as the Lancer orders it. And therein lies the issue. He hasn’t, and it becomes quite obvious to him that the chances of that happening are little to none, and Xaldin can’t help but flush at what this says about him. 

He can’t exactly recall how they’d ended up like this; One moment Luxord is handing over some documents Vexen couldn’t be bothered to deliver himself and the next he has the blond kneeling under the desk, smirking up at him with that crooked smirk of his from between Xaldin’s knees, head resting in his lap, fingers teasing at his belt.

There’d been a brief moment in which Xaldin attempted to discourage the gambler, and himself, from taking this further with mocking words and barbed remarks but then Luxord’s is palming at his cock, his hot breath fanning over his crotch at every word, and Xaldin finds his rationality slipping.

From there, it took embarrassingly very little for Luxord to cajole Xaldin into this little scheme of his; a squeeze here, a hot mouth there, and before long Xaldin found his cock in Luxord’s clever, leather-clad fingers.

_There’s a good boy~_

Its a recipe for disaster and he’ll berate himself for his lack of discipline later but for now, all Xaldin can do at the moment is grip at the armrests of his chair and muffle the sounds Luxord is drawing out of him. It’s a loosing battle, and Luxord’s quiet laughter only adds further insult to injury.

“ _Luxord_.” Xaldin growls, but the sound comes out hoarser and weaker than he’d like, making his cheeks burn further.

The man in question laughs softly, making Xaldin softly groan at the sensation, and angles his head to mouth down a thick vein at the bottom of Xaldin’s cock, nuzzling at his balls, planting an open-mouth kiss before he takes one into his mouth.

Xaldin hisses through his teeth, reaching down to grip at the blond’s hair, instantly regretting that the gloves prevent him from properly feeling the soft strands of hair through his fingers. Another hard suck on his sensitive skin and Xaldin hisses in a breath, tightening his grip as his whole body tenses, making Luxord give an appreciative sound as a result.

Luxord, for his part, has no compunctions in keeping quiet, and the sounds he makes… _by Kingdom Hearts._

Xaldin had thought not looking at the gambler while he performed would’ve made the whole endeavour somewhat bearable— the way the gambler delights suckling and planting kisses his shaft is unhurried, almost reverent— but Luxord not only behaves as if having Xaldin’s cock in his mouth was the highest honour to be had the sounds he makes as he sucks, licks and mouthes sloppy wet kisses along his length are downright _filthy_.

There’s no denying he’s enjoying this, thoroughly at that, and Xaldin can’t berate him for it when he’s reaping the benefits of it.

Suddenly, Luxord pauses his administrations to spare him a glance, a wicked shine to his eyes as he winks. It’s the only warning Xaldin gets before Luxord’s jaw goes slack and he goes down, taking inch after inch into his throat, to the root, and swallows. It almost proves to be too much and Xaldin can only arch in his seat and fist Luxord’s hair with both hands as a loud guttural groan is punched out of him.

He's momentarily mesmerized by the sight of Luxord’s lips stretched around his cock, at Luxord’s ability to take him all - Xaldin knows he’s not poorly endowed and even for someone as practiced as Luxord, it should’ve proven to be a challenge. Xaldin wants to reach for the blond’s throat and feel himself there, making the channel bulge, how far in Luxord throat he is. 

Then, he remembers that the only barrier between himself and the rest of the castle is a meager wooden plank and his eyes fly to the door.

He is sure the sound must’ve made it to the hallway. Had anyone heard? Was the door locked? He belatedly realizes how pointless that concern is when their standard form of transportation are portals, and that a quarter of said members had a complete disregard for anyone’s privacy and the additional uncanny ability to materialize at the most inopportune of times.

 _Like right now_. Xaldin half expects Xigbar to waltz in with Demyx and Axel in tow. The thought has him cold sweating and his breath hitching. Would they be able to tell? Xaldin knows his desk is large enough to hide both Luxord and his lower regions well enough, but if either of them decided to walk around — _No,_ he would not allow himself to be in such a position. 

But his mind can't help but wonder: Could Xaldin survive a conversation without coming completely apart?More importantly, would _Luxord_ have the decency to wait for them to leave or would he take delight in his torment, do everything and anything in his power to tear at Xaldin’s control?

It’s the sensation more so than the sound of Luxord chuckling that snaps Xaldin’s attention back to the gambler. Luxord looks infinitely pleased with himself, a feat the man somehow manages considering how he’s currently preoccupied leisurely bobbing his head while rolling Xaldin’s balls in one palm, and Xaldin wants to reprimand him for both his carelessness and impudence but his voice failing him once again.

Then, with one last, firm grope to his balls and a steep hollow of his cheeks, the gambler retreats. Presses a tender kiss to the tip, making a show of licking at a bead of pre that’d gathered there, looking up at Xaldin through his lashes, mouth slightly agape, breathing hard. 

Xaldin can’t help but drink in the sight; the dishevelled hair, the flushed cheeks and ears, the heavy and dilated eyes, the wet and swollen red lips, the slick of pre and saliva dribbling down his chin.

The image is made all the more obscene by the fact he has yet to remove his uniform— Where Xaldin can, even in the shadows of the desk, see the wet spots of their conjoined fluids.

“Should I stop?” Luxord suddenly asks, in an undisputably fake innocent tone. 

Xaldin couldn’t have lied even if his non-existence had depended on it. And when those pouty lips morph into that familiar, smug smirk, Xaldin fucking loses it.

 _That’s it._

Growling through his teeth, Xaldin closes a hand around a fistful of Luxord’s hair and pulls him forward, guiding his cock back into that heated mouth. He feels the blond strain against his grip — test Xaldin’s resolve, the Lancer distantly thinks — only to find the grip unyielding, stilling him in place.

Luxord shoots him a wide eyed look then and Xaldin gives him a vindictive grin, _serves you right_ it says, but it looses its edge when he sees the twinge of apprehension in the gambler’s blue eyes.

As giddy as he is for revenge, he isn’t inclined to proceed if Luxord isn’t one hundred percent on board. But asking for permission doesn’t sit well with him either, Luxord _had_ come in and done as he’d pleased with him, after all.

So despite the urge to immediately fuck into Luxord’s mouth, he pulls back and gently rocks himself impossibly deeper. Luxord inevitably gags, his eyes squeezing shut in effort while his hands shakily grip Xaldin’s robes like a lifeline. 

He hasn’t pushed him off yet, Xaldin notes, but there’s a world of difference between conceding and consent.

“Open your eyes.” Xaldin says gruffly, retreating just enough for Luxord to be able to suck in a harsh breath. He has to repeat the order, and firmly shake the blond by his hair, for Luxord to do as he’s told, his eyes teary and bloodshot. “ _Good_. Keep your eyes on me.”

Luxord does and it’s by willpower alone that the Lancer manages another set of slow but firm rocks of his hips. He’s at the end of his rope but he’d loathe to loose control before he can get his point across.

Luxord gags again, and the tears he’d been trying to blink away streak down his cheeks, but he obediently keeps his eyes open, on Xaldin. (and in hindsight, maybe having Luxord look him in the eye while he takes inch after inch of Xaldin’s cock into his mouth isn’t such a good idea when the matter of self-control is concerned) .

Xaldin’s actually shaking now, his breathing loud and ragged, and he doesn’t dare to go for a third try. Thankfully, understanding dawns on Luxord’s face and he moans, long and deep, his hands coming up to the back of Xaldin’s calves to sink his nails in, pulling him close.

Xaldin decidedly takes that as his go-ahead.

Xaldin alternates between fucking Luxord’s mouth and firm slow thrusts that bury him to the root, that force Luxord’s jaws wide open and press his nose against Xaldin’s abdomen. All the while, Luxord sucks and swallows and moans, spit and pre dripping off his chin, his nails bitting into Xaldin’s skin through the fabric.

“There’s a good boy,” Xaldin croons breathlessly when he sheathes himself fully once more and keeps Luxord there. Luxord’s helpless moan has his toes curling in his boots. “That’s it.”

He’s careful not to get _too_ carried away. He doesn’t actually want to end up hurting Luxord, less so accidentally, in spite how far up the wall the younger man drives him.

That didn’t mean Xaldin isn’t against torturing him a little, however.

So when he sees one of Luxord’s hands fumble with the zipper of his cloak to reach for his belt, Xaldin kicks it aside and presses the flat of his boot against the hardness between the gambler’s legs. Luxord’s muffled cry of protest and the pain-shock-pleasure on his face is what tips Xaldin over the edge.

It catches him completely by surprise and he just barely manages to slap a hand over his mouth as his vision whites out.

Xaldin’s grip on Luxord barely has any strength behind it, but Luxord holds himself there, greedily sucking him dry. Only when Xaldin’s has nothing left to give does Luxord let Xaldin slide out of his mouth, breathing in air by the mouthful, his lips and chin coated with spit, his gaze glassy and distant.

Xaldin notices there’s a some left-over cum that Luxord hadn’t managed to swallow at the corner of is lips and helps it back into the blond’s mouth. Chuckling lightly when Luxord wraps his lips around his thumb and lazily sucks on it.

“Greedy bastard.” Xaldin chides him but there’s no heat behind the words. He pushes his thumb deeper, forcing Luxord’s jaws open, pinning the his tongue down, not missing the way his eyelids flutter, before pulling back and running it over the gambler's swollen lips.

“Xaldin—“ Luxord croaks, and Xaldin can't deny the effect the gambler’s abused voice has on him then, the noises he wants to draw from the man until he can’t properly articulate at all.

But before he can follow through with that thought, the high-pitched sound of a gummiphone pierces the fog clouding his mind.

**— Number III, the Superior has ordered in a special assignment for you. I will be expecting you in the Grey Area at 1800 for the mission briefing. —**

Xaldin glances at the time and reigns in his irritation. Just over ten minutes.

“Looks like we’ll have to cut this short.” he simply says. Putting his gummiphone away, he turns to Luxord who looks considerably more lucid and visibly worried — and with good reason, Xaldin thinks darkly as he takes in his surroundings with a clearer mind.He’d clearly started this game with the intention of getting off somewhere along the line.

“Wha—“  
  
“I’m expected.”

He makes a show of slowly tucking himself in and dusting his robes, squandering his smile when he sees the open conflict in Luxord’s face.

"What is it?" he asks innocently. 

"You're not seriously going to leave me like this...?" Luxord asks slowly, both unsure and just a twinge scandalized, his earlier cockiness gone. Perfect.

Xaldin feels Luxord’s squirm against his boot, still pressed up against the straining hardness in Luxord’s pants, and seriously considers leaving him like this, high and dry and desperate, as punishment for the potential fiasco. Another part of him, a dark and curious one, is drawn to the movement below and pressing down on the blond’s length.

Luxord gives a surprised gasp, his hips rocking up on their own.

“Oh _,_ ” Xaldin exclaims in an almost bored tone, lounging back in his seat. He presses down again, this time with a little more force than strictly necessary, just to watch Luxord squirm. " _Right._.." 

“Xal—” Luxord begins only for the words to die in his throat when Xaldin takes him by the chin, his foot moving over to the head of Luxord’s cock.

“Do you think you’ve earned relief, after your recklessness?” Xaldin chides, fingertips digging into Luxord’s skin. “That eager for discovery, Luxord? For the others to see you for the wanton little thing that you are?”

Luxord manages a weak shake of his head. “I wouldn’t— _ah!_ “

Xaldin presses on the length harder, savouring the aborted thrusts of the man’s hips, the startled, stuttered moans and continues as if the other hadn't said anything. “I should leave you here for your trouble, so desperate for release you’d let anyone have their way with you.”

“ _Please_.” Luxord breathes, rocking up against his foot, and Xaldin regrets he can’t drag this out a little more. Edge the man silly for his trouble’s worth, but he’s running out of time.

“It doesn’t matter who it is, does it? As long as you get to cum, they may do as they please. Fuck you senseless over this desk. Show them that underneath all that gallant and courteous cavalierness, hides an insatiable, little cock-slut.”

Luxord’s breath catches in his throat and one of his hands reach for Xaldin’s own, tangling their fingers together, the gesture makes warmth bloom in Xaldin’s chest and he’s overcome with the urge to kiss him.

But this is meant to be punishment, he reminds himself, so he presses his mouth against the blond's ear and, with all the venom he can muster, whispers, “ _Whore_.” And grinds his boot down.

Luxord tenses with a silent moan. His face twisting in his pleasure, teeth bitting into his lip before his face goes slack. Xaldin lets him grind against his leg to draw the last vestiges of his pleasure before the man collapses on him with a deeply satisfied sigh.

Xaldin pets his hair and back while he catches his breath, enjoying the warmth of Luxord’s body over his legs.

“That was reckless.” he finally says, peering at the door from the corner of his eye. He’d loathe to admit he’d forgotten about the threat of discovery in the mist of his passion but Xaldin fully understands it could’ve been a reality that they’d evaded by sheer alone. 

“Mm,” Luxord hums, tracing his fingertips up and down Xaldin’s forearm.

Unhappy with the response, he adds. “Someone could’ve walked in.”

Luxord huffs out a laugh and tilts his head so he can better look at Xaldin from the corner of his eyes.

“Oh, _Xaldin_ ,” he whispers weakly and amused, and Xaldin gets the distinct impression _he_ ’s being admonished. “I’m afraid you don’t seem to know me very well at all.”

Xaldin is taken aback. He knows Luxord values his privacy and professionalism as deeply as he does, yet here he is, on his knees for Xaldin. “It would seem so.”

Luxord huffs and gives a tired roll of his eyes.“Come, help me up, love.”

The lancer frowns at the abrupt dismisal, but admittedly he doesn't see the point in pushing the matter, even if he has the bone deep compunction to have the last word. This is a matter that ought to be discussed throughly and Xaldin is, unfortunately, out of time. Quite ironic, he thinks. 

"We'll continue this conversation later."

"I'm sure we will." Luxord says, a little too sardonic for Xaldin's taste but he quickly shuts the lid on it and helps Luxord to his feet, ignoring the blond's groaned “worth it” to dust his cloak. 

“Thanks, love.” Luxord says as he runs a hand through his hair in a rather pathetic attempt to tame it before he moved to shed his coat, cringing as he moved. "Maybe next time we can see about getting my trousers off?"

"Maybe next time I'll just leave." Xaldin taunts pointedly. Luxord pouts and Xaldin chuckles. "That expression is entirely unbecoming on you."

"I beg to differ," Luxord shoots back, feigning offence, and throws his cloak over an arm, leaving him in the organization's standard black pants and black shirt. “I assume I shan’t enjoy your company tonight?”

Xaldin shoots him an incredulous look. “What, you haven’t had enough?”

“Darling,” Luxord starts, “We both know we’re fully capable of lasting the whole night, but no. That’s not what I was alluding to.”

“Then?”

“Believe it or not, I rather enjoy your company outside of sex, Xaldin.” Luxord says and the lancer refuses to give Luxord the satisfaction of seeing how much the words reached him. “Besides, it’s awfully cold at night and having you there certainly fixes that particular problem.”

"Tch." Xaldin has to look away. "I should go."

Luxord agrees lamely but then his eyes suddenly drop and he lets out an amused “Oh”.

Before Xaldin can inquire, Luxord is stepping into his space, a hand dropping to Xaldin’s fly.  
  
“Can’t have our esteemed number III be seen in such an indecent manner, can we? ” Luxord jokes and zips the Lancer’s trousers back up.

Xaldin can't think anything clever to say, dizzy with the sudden rush of blood to his head.

“There,” Luxord says lightly as he pats Xaldin’s chest lightly. “None the wiser.”

Mumbling a thanks, Xaldin opens himself a portal, and though Xaldin avoids looking in Luxord’s direction, he knows the younger man’s face is splitting with that shit-eating grin.

And his face burns hotter. 

_Damn him._

**Author's Note:**

> self-indulgent filth from me to me.  
> if i need to add any tags lemme know  
> forgot to mention, i attribute luxords ability to talk after getting his throat obliterated to the fact he's a supernatural creature (a nobody) and he can take that whooper like a champ


End file.
